dot Hack PK
by Terror-Of-Death
Summary: In the world of Daisuke Zetsumei, his life was normal. Until he got involved in one large online video game...By the way, this is practically my first fanfiction.


dotHack//PK

Chapter 1: A New World

"The name's Daisuke Zetsumei. I'm a Freshman at the Shura private academy, and I'm 15. My life was normal, always. My parents have reasonable rules, and I have great friends who hang out with me a lot. Well...At least it was normal until today."

After his school day was over, Daisuke instantly ran home, but his friends quickly followed. "Hey, Dai!(What they usually called him) Why you heading home so fast? Tea time with your parents?" Shugo asked.

Shugo was usually the right hand man of Daisuke and his friends, and usually acted upon Daisuke's orders.

"No way." Daisuke replied, turning the corner sharply. "I'm going home and trying out my new computer game, "The World R:2." "Woah..." Rena said, following. "You actually had the money to get that?!"

Rena. The only girl of Daisuke's group. Daisuke thinks that Rena has a crush on him, but she denies it.

"Yeah, of course!" Daisuke said, smirking. "I've been saving my money since last September!" He said, stopping in front of his ratherly large house. "Alright, I'll talk to you guys later." Shugo and Rena slowed to a walking pace and started down the street. "Alright, seeya tomorrow, Daisuke." The two replied.

Inside, Daisuke's mother was sitting down at a small table, playing Mahjong. "Hey mom. Where's dad?" The teen asked, his ocean blue eyes looking around. His mother looked up, confused. "Don't you remember? He went on a business trip a few days ago." Daisuke scratched his head at the statement. "Really...? I must've forgotten." He shook the thought away. "I'm gonna be in my room, playing that new computer game, alright?" He asked.

His mother replied, like all would do, "Yes, yes. And don't forget to take a break every hour, even if you think you don't need it!" Daisuke laughed. "Alright, mom. I know that. It's not like I'll blind myself. I know the rules."

The blonde haired teenager threw his backpack against the wall, grabbing the case to The World R:2. "Time to check this game out..." He said to himself, placing the disc in the computer's drive. Afterwards, he plugged his black analog controller into a USB port, turning on the monitor. His fingers were practically itching to touch a button and get this game started, but his mother had shut the tower off earlier. "Dammit...Have to wait." Daisuke said to himself, quickly clicking on the game icon. "Well, I guess my mom installed it too. Thanks mom!" He shouted. "You're welcome, Daisuke!" Her voice almost a whisper.

A conformation message appeared on the screen. "Have you completely read and understood the instructions?" Daisuke pressed OK. "They'll probably teach me commands..." "Have you ever played before?" Another conformation message said. "Nope." He pressed the No option. "Good luck..." The message said.

Another screen appeared, with a blank character model. "Finally, the REAL game!" Daisuke said to himself, checking the overall features. "First...Hair." Daisuke's hair was originally parted down the middle, with two medium sized bangs hanging down near his eyes. "Nah...Let's go with something more...Wild." He whispered to himself, choosing a slightly spiked up hairstyle, a few medium sized bangs hanging down at a slant over the eyes and one large bang hanging down at each side. "Make the hair...Kind of a blackish, dark bluish. With blonde tips." The hair instantly changed to the same described color.

"The face looks alright...Doesn't need changing." He agreed, moving straight to the clothing. Daisuke's eyes instantly had a shine inside of them when he saw the clothing. "I'll pick a light clothing, like this black undershirt. With sleeves. And I'll have shoulder plates, three large belts around the abdomen, and those pants that look really big...Tucked into metal plated boots." The game loaded the character instantly and Daisuke smirked at the appearance. "Yeah...And red eyes. That'd be cool." The character was complete. He pressed OK excitedly. Finally, one more confomation message. "What shall this character's name be?" "The character's name...?" Daisuke repeated. "Maybe my name, Daisuke." He entered the letters D-A-I-S-U-K-E on the virtual keyboard. "Character regestration complete."

A black screen. He waited...It loaded for a while. Silence. "Hey mom...I think the..." Then, music played. A town appeared on the screen, and a handful of characters roamed around. Daisuke appeared in the town as well, in blue rings of light. "Awesome..." Was all he said at the sight of the colorful, yet dreadful looking world. But, his character moved by itself, into the Portal, into a level 1 field.

"What the hell...?" Daisuke said as he watched. He moved forward, his eyes looking around. He saw other figures in the distance, but no monsters at all. "Hey! You people there! Can you help me?!" He asked, waving his arms. Daisuke ran forward, towards the group.

However, the group wasn't here to play nice. They drew their weapons, walking slowly. "Um...Is there a m-monster behind me?" Daisuke asked, taking a few steps back. Within seconds, the group was a few feet from Daisuke. "I love killing these pathetic noobs..." The leader said. "K-killing?!" The new player repeated. The players raised their weapons over Daisuke's head, but stopped as their HP gauges hit zero. The three turned into static figures and then disappeared.

Ominous music played in the background of the game. One lone player clad in red and black armor carried a scythe, his hair silver and eyes glowing red. "Player Killers..." Was the words he muttered. The red and black armored player stood up and walked slowly to Daisuke, watching him. "You were almost killed there, what the hell were you doing?!" He asked, a disgusted look on his face for saving another player. "I-I uh...You see. I don't..." Daisuke was cut off by the higher leveled person in front of him. "You don't know how to play." He finished his sentence. Daisuke looked towards the ground. "Yeah..."

"Tch..." The armored player said. "Listen, those were player killers. They kill players, hence the name. But I'm a PKK, one who kills Player Killers. Get it?" He explained, Daisuke listening closely. "Yeah, I understand." The PKK turned around, the scythe in his hands disappearing. "Wait!" Daisuke shouted. "What now?! I'm busy." The silver haired killer asked. "I didn't catch your name, though..." Daisuke said quietly, embarassed. "...Haseo." He replied, throwing a block-looking item up into the air. Daisuke caught it quickly, looking at it. "That's my member address. Call me when I'm not busy, I may help you when you're noobishly stuck." Haseo said, disappearing into a blue light.

"Haseo...A PKK. So those were player killers...? I'm getting to understand this, but I need to learn more." Daisuke said to himself, smirking. "I'll become as good as you, Haseo!" "_Yeah right, kid._" The PKK's voice echoed. "Huh?! W-what the...?!" The teenager looked around, confused.


End file.
